Unkown Feelings
by 1.77241996
Summary: Okay so everyone is human and they don't know that they like each other. that was totally horrible, sorry. just read avidly then I think you'll get it. AH, Cannon pairings eventually, Same living arrangments as the book.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

*K so he's human and the situation is the same with living arrangements so this is him explaining a day in his life. They all aren't couples yet. Maybe I'll turn it into a story, depends. If you like review and I'll most likely do it.*

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BE-

"SHUT THE FRICKEN THING OFF JASPER AND GET UP!!!!!" I heard my brother Emmett yell at me from the hallway. "Whatever" I rolled my eyes at him and turned my alarm off, thought better of it and changed it to the radio where 'Tik Tok' by Kesha was playing.(A/N don't get me wrong I love that song but it doesn't fit Jasper). I shuddered and plugged my ipod in and put it on Push by Marianas Trench. Good.

"Jasper, you and your emo music." My twin Rosalie muttered as she passed my room to Alice's.

I don't usually mind when she does that, so I just ignored her and turned my music up. I could hear Edward doing the same with his music upstairs, probubly Alice force feeding him 'fashionable' clothes. Classical though.

I then decided I should get dressed before Emmett comes in and forces supposedly 'normal' clothes on me and forces me to go to school in them. Which I don't so he gets pissy at me and I have to insult him which for some strange reason upsets Rosalie. I don't know why.

The song changed to Decided to Break it by Marianas trench and I chose my clothes.

Vibrant red skinnys, black skull and roses T-shirt with a red and grey striped long sleeved under it. (This is forks after all) I put a chain on my right wrist and a spiky bracelet on the other. My hair was naturally curly so after I took my shower I straitened it. Damn Esme for not letting me dye it black. In her words excactly, "that isn't the kind of color you can get out of a bottle!" SO I'm stuck with blonde.

I put on the slightest touch of eyeliner (A/N don't you think he'd look SO cute?) and put my clothes on. I was stepping out of my door when I realised I forgot shoes. I blushed and ran back inside slamming my door and walking over to my colosal closet curtesy of Alice. Hm, I wonder if she'll finally let me give her a ride on my Ducati? It is pretty hot with it's pretty silverness and-

'Wow Jazz. That was really gay' I mentally scolded my self. I went to my closet and made on of the hardest decisions of the day.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! SO MANY CHOICES! HOW WILL I EVER DECIDE!!!" I shouted up in the air in frustration.

"Hey Jazz" Alice said hearing my pleas and decided to be the one to come to my rescue.

"Hear, wear these. I got them yesterday." Se said handing me the most beautiful converse I had ever seen.

One was metallic purple with roses and barbwire all over it and the other one was silver and red jagged striped. I marveld at them when I remembered Alice was still there.

"Alice! These are the best things I've ever seen" Excluding you, I mentally added. No way I could tell my best friend I like her more than that.

"Just one question though." I said, she looked up at me with quizzicle eyes.

"Why are they different. Don't get me wrong I don't think I 'd have wanted them any other way but still. I'm just wondering" I smiled at her and was surprised when she blushed and looked down.

I decided to let her think it over and went to get a tie to match my silver and red shoe.

She walked over to me and lifted up her jeans' legs and I saw she was wearing the other ones except on different feet.

I smiled and hugged her. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

So today is NOT A GOOD DAY! Talk about misfortunate happenings. SO...I am sitting at the lunch table with my bff and we are talking about how unfair it is that the teachers hate us.

"Is it legal for THAT many teachers to hate us? I mean by law there has to be some kind of limit. RIGHT????" Emmett said shoveling his fourth slice of pizza in his mouth. Wait. Didn't he just by three...

"Emmett!!! YOU IDIOT YOU ATE MY PIZZA!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Edward shouted throwing his pen at Emmett.

"I'm sure Emmett is terrified of you Edward. Here just take mine I'm not hungry anyway." I said. Truth was...it's just too hard to think about. I guess people would call me anorexic but it's just not like that. I only eat when she's around. I just feel empty and sick when she isn't so I can't. Pathetic right?

"How are my favorite boys doing?" I heard Rosalie say from behind us.

"Rosie." Emmett said patiently and patronizingly like he was talking to a three-year-old. "The proper term is men...Well at least for Jazzy and me. Edward though I'm not so sure..." Emmett said looking over at Edward. Edward just sat their not moving or blinking. Oh Dang he's thinking.

"Hey everyone! Look who I brought to sit with us! It's the new girl Bella." Alice of course dragged her over to our table. She was sort of pretty I guess. But my eyes were for no one else but Alice. Who was stunning by the way.

"Oh Edward. You will never guess who I saved her from...Well start guessing!" Alice impatiently said pushing me aside on the bench and sitting beside me while shoving Bella beside Edward.

"I don't know Alice why can't you just tell me?"

"Fine spoil my fun. It was Lauren." Alice smirked and looked toward me while Edward exploded.

"Umm, not to be rude but I don't really know anyone here. Except for Alice." Bella said meekly from beside Edward.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Well, I'm Jasper, fat guy over there is Emmett-OUCH EMMETT- blondie is Rosalie and I think you can guess who the bronze haired one is" I smiled at her and turned to steal Emmett's cupcake.

"OH is that who Lauren warned me about? She said that he was her boyfriend and if I go near him she would tear out all my ugly brown hair and make a wig for her pig!" Bella said the last part looking skeptical as though she would really like to start laughing but was to shy.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE WILL NEVER BE!!!!" Edward said firmly. I laughed at his face. It was scrunched up and hilarious.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Dammit the bell! Hmmmm.......

"Guys. I don't like school today." I said doing it just like we rehearsed. This part usually freaks people out.

"Well. What are you gonna do?" Emmett and Edward said.

"I'm gonna jump around to the sound of the rock and roll beat that we make with our feat and slap to rap that's coming off our-"

"Jazzy! Enough! I think we should..." Alice looks around at Rosalie while the other boys were providing a beat just like I said.

"Move to the groove and pop and lock shake it left and jump real high. This boring town is gonna hit the sky!"

All of us are TOTALLY freaking Bella out. "We will we will fuck with you! We will we will fuck with you! Ya!" We all sang the last part and then booked it outside Alice of course not forgetting Bella.

"Wow! My friends and I did stuff like that back home too. That was amazing!" Bella was so cool! Most people run and hide. Especially cause we don't make it look rehearsed.


End file.
